Phased
by xxivxo
Summary: Yosuke has been plagued with the weirdest of thoughts ever since the group rescued Kanji from his shadow self. Will the encounters with the leader of their group help to unravel the root of the issue? YuxYosuke. Anime adaption.
1. Creeping Thoughts

* _Author's Note_: I have decided to enter the Persona 4 fandom. This was a very random writing of this fanfic. I have a general idea of where I want to go with this so hopefully you can expect weekly updates if not sooner. It probably will only be around 4-5 chapters long though. I hope you enjoy it, and feel free to leave me feedback in a review. Be gentle, this is my first time writing as these characters.

* * *

**Phased**

_Chapter 1:_ _Creeping Thoughts._

* * *

Yosuke sighed heavily.

Midterms were approaching again.

It hadn't been easy to concentrate on much of anything anymore. Constantly going into the TV during their free time to train was starting to take its toll on his time management. And being how he was, he already had a difficult enough time managing everything before the TV world had gotten thrown into the mix.

Not only that, but he had been having weird thoughts lately. It would be the most random of instances, but it could be when he was awake or asleep. Weird flashbacks of when they had encountered Kanji's shadow self continued appearing in his mind at times.

It wasn't the creepy remembrance of how he had been groped during that time, but more so how he had been with a certain individual throughout all of it. They were both guys who were terrified of being hit on by anything that wasn't female. But even still, that didn't even begin to explain why he was having flashbacks of the young man with green eyes who was now looking over at him.

"Yosuke. Did you copy down the rest of those notes?"

"Oh yeah, my bad." He quickly slid the notebook to his right so that Yu was able to look over it himself.

"I swear you're spacing out more than usual lately." Chie was staring over at the headphone-wearing teen who just sighed and laid his head on the table.

"Shut up. I already know that."

"Maybe you need to study one-on-one with someone. You won't do well on the test if you can't even read the notes you just copied."

Yosuke was about to snap back at Yukiko just as Kanji intervened.

"Ah hell, I'm sure he'll be fine. Sides, he can always just skim by like last time."

Another sigh came from Yosuke as he still kept his head on the table. His eyes were able to see underneath of the table though, and his attention instantly jumped to the pair of legs next to him. A slightly heeled shoe appeared to be sliding over near Yu's pants leg and slowly began to run up and down alongside of it.

Suddenly feeling as if he was seeing something forbidden to him, Yosuke lifted his head back up and nearly choked on nothing but air. The young man beside of him scooted over and slapped his hand on his back as he calmed down enough to escape the touch of him.

"I-I'm okay."

"Geez Yosuke. Are you sure you're okay?" Chie had pushed playfulness aside and was looking over at him with genuine concern.

"You're not getting sick are you?"

"Kuma~! I am ready to have a study session with you lovely ladies!"

Yukiko quickly slid closer to Chie just as Teddie appeared to take a seat at the end of the table near Kanji.

"What's wrong with you?" Yu had instantly stared at his friend just as light brown-eyes widened slightly before returning to normal.

"Nothing really. I just hate studying."

"Hmm." Those grey-eyes returned to looking down at the notebook in front of him as he resumed writing down a series of sentences.

Yosuke breathed a steady sigh of relief as the group seemed to have shifted conversation to something involving a sale at Junes that weekend. The sight of one of the girls being so forward with his best friend made him feel so uneasy though. It had been a high heel so it definitely wasn't Chie. With the close proximity of the three girls though it was hard to tell if it had been Yukiko or Rise.

"_**Wait, why the hell do I even care?"**_

Yosuke began another inner argument with himself as he tried to drown out the incessant questions about free snacks as the group was getting hungry.

Yu had been keeping an eye on his friend ever since they had met to study that afternoon.

The change of attitude had been noted, and it was become increasingly concerning with how distant he was lately. Normally he would've been loud, charismatic, and always eager to join in with the group. The past week or so he had become lost in thought and almost isolated.

It certainly wasn't something that was sitting well with the leader of the group. The fact that the young man had become pretty much his best friend also made that concern grow ten times. But as he was about to get straight to the point and ask him what was seriously wrong, he felt a touch at his lower leg.

Glancing down, he could see a leg stretching over to rub along his own. His eyes traced up, seeing the gaze of Rise steadily meet his own. She had a faint blush on her cheeks while she continued to let her leg linger near his own.

Yu was unsure of how to react. Sure, she was very attractive and her personality was drastically different from how he had thought it would've been. But he just didn't feel that proper connection with her. Not to mention, the thought of Yosuke acting differently instantly made him refocus his attention.

The sudden choking made him run his hand onto his friend's back, helping him recover from the sudden outburst. But the look in his eyes when he finally looked up to him only showed nothing but panic and uncertainty.

_It really wasn't like him._

Yet again he was interrupted though, this time by the group rallying for some snacks from the young man who he wanted to question further.

Yu surmised talking to him would have to wait for another time.

August flew by quicker than expected. The midterms had been hell, and everyone had been zombified by the time the final day had passed.

The week before the exam, hardly any sign of Yosuke was present in the group meetings. And when he had been present, he had only showed any signs of interacting physically versus mentally. No one else had noticed the subtle difference in his mannerisms, no one but Yu.

It was strange, that Yu had only known him for a few months yet Chie and Yukiko had known him for far longer. They should have been able to point out the significant changes straight away. But they never did.

So whenever September 8th rolled around, it was shocking to everyone to see how lively Yosuke was once again.

"This rocks!"

The Junes' prince was frolicking around, spouting off quips about romantic encounters in the city just as Yu cut his happiness off.

"Day 1, cultural exchange. Day 2, view factories and such during our free time. Day 3, go home."

Yosuke practically died at the iternerary.

The group began a rant on how King Moron must have been torturing them still even from beyond the grave. As Yu remained seated and staring down at the schedule, he could sense a gaze on him.

Yosuke was sitting to his left, and he was making no move to even try and hide that he was openly staring at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just feel like I haven't seen you in a while."

"I could say the same to you."

They both locked gazes for a few moments just as the bus ran over a small bump causing everyone to jostle slightly. Yosuke fell over, having not been wearing any sort of seat belt to help keep him steady.

A scent that he recognized only from a few instances of coming close to the other in battle instantly shot through him. His head was laid against the chest of the young man next to him, and he could already feel his blush growing on his cheeks.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

Yu smiled down at him just as Yosuke quickly retracted, trying not to let his fingers trace over his friend's chest for too long. He had duly noted that the man next to him had a very well-toned chest.

That was the last thing he needed to happen though.

For the past 2 weeks he had been avoiding everyone to try and get a hold of himself. Those thoughts had only increased in the presence of the man whom he had just embarrassed himself in front of. He thought distancing himself would help to make those thoughts disappear.

And they had for a little while. The never-ending question without an answer had gone away. He thought he was in the clear so he decided to attend the school trip as his usual self.

But as soon as he had been in such a close proximity of those grey-eyes, everything had shifted directly back to how it was two weeks beforehand.

The visions had been strange. He kept having flashes of his friend acting completely different than he normally would. Sure, he would blatantly ask something that he wanted answer, but he would never be so forward in terms of actually doing something.

Thoughts of his lips and hands going to places that they shouldn't be. Words being formed that shouldn't be formed much less exchanged between them. All of that and more were like a spiral in the visions that his mind had been plaguing him with.

And the first thing he thought was-

"_**I'm not like that, I don't like guys!"**_

But after seeing Kanji face himself, it was hard to push those feelings away.

It could be inside of you and you don't even realize it until later on. Or you might just have a passing moment of it. Maybe that's what it was, just a phase. Maybe in another week or so, the thoughts would just magically disappear and leave him back to wanting to find a girl or two to flirt with.

"_**I'm sure in a few days it'll all be fine."**_


	2. Unknown Territory

**Phased**

_Chapter 2: Unknown Territory_

* * *

**untz untz untz untz.**

It was like a reliving of the dungeon where they rescued Rise.

They had all gathered at the club called Escapade. It was their only time off during their trip that they were able to have any free time to do what they wanted. Running into Naoto at the bar had completed their group and soon they were all seated in a VIP room thanks to the model in their assembly.

"I told them non-alcoholic drinks I swear." The brunette girl hiccupped as she took more sips from the drink in her hand.

It looked as if everyone had been tricked into drinking something that was already altering their sobriety. But whenever brown eyes looked over at the leader of the group, it was evident that he seemed to still be looking around normally. Yet as he kept asking Kanji for another refill, it made the young man staring over at him think otherwise.

"KING'S GAME!"

Many gulps, pours, and drunken rants later-the main events started kicking up. Rise had declared that they all play a game to which no one understood until it was explained. Yu appeared kneeling before her a few moments later, holding the chopsticks with the numbers written on them.

"Oh Yu." She practically swooned at how dashing he had been in that one instance.

Yosuke sighed, feeling the need to take another swig of his drink to get him even more relaxed than he already was. Even if the alcohol was taking a slight effect on him, that didn't stop him from having a few outrages at times over the occurrences.

Not to mention, his theory had been flawed ever since yesterday on the bus. He assumed that _those_ thoughts would fade away given some time. But his dreams last night proved that wrong. It was growing so bad that even just looking at the man who kept creeping inside his mind would cause him to have to start a mantra to make him revert to normal thoughts.

And seeing how the grey-eyed man had skillfully unbuttoned his shirt certainly was making it difficult to comprehend much of anything.

"Kanjiiii come and give me a smooch!"

The girls were all giggles as Teddie chased Kanji until he was able to get that kiss that the 'king' had ordered.

Another round of chopsticks was issued just before Yu stood up. His shirt whipped about to reveal more of his chest as he threw the chopsticks, catching them with a smirk on his face. "I'm the King."

The idea of actually being able to command another to do something was giving him quite an adrenaline rush. And even though he probably would've ordered something even more intimate than a kiss, he wasn't that kind of guy.

So he sat down on the couch and commanded #2 to sit on his lap.

He had managed to blend in well with the atmosphere, seeing as everyone around him was clearly either drunk by this point or at least slightly buzzed. The vision of Chie gradually moving to sit down on his lap as he sat sprawled out on the couch was all he saw for a few moments. His arm rested along the topside of the couch, and by accident the tips of his fingers had brushed over the side of Yosuke's shoulder.

The contact was strange. It didn't feel like it normally did when they were simply helping one another up in the middle of battle. His eyes glanced over to see his friend clearly unsure of how to react given everything that was happening.

All of the girls had moved to rest on his lap or fawn over him. And he still sat there, completely still and straight-faced.

"H-Hey Yu don't hog all of them!"

"But I'm the King."

Although he heard the other begrudge him for getting so much attention, he could tell from how those brown eyes stared at him that it was something else that was bothering him. Yosuke turned away, suddenly feeling the need to go somewhere else.

The dance floor was steadily becoming more populated as the evening began to teeter to a later hour. Wondering down the stairs as he had exited the VIP room, Yosuke glanced around to see if he saw Teddie or Kanji anywhere. Neither showed up in his line of sight.

His feet continued moving him downward. He decided if would just be better to have some fun alone or try to find a girl or something. The distraction would help, especially since he didn't want to imagine just what would transpire between the four of them that were left upstairs.

With a low grunt, he worked his way into the crowd. The beat was shifting to a more upbeat song just as random strangers began to grind up on him. The lights were flashing, the room dark, making it difficult to tell if whoever was touching him was a man or woman.

Though they were served numerous drinks, he had taken his time and only downed one glass of whatever mixed drink it had been. Still underage, he only managed to get his hands on alcohol in the few rare instances, so he wasn't necessarily used to feeling this way.

It wasn't making him insane like the girls had become, he was just more relaxed and indifferent. Inwardly, he was feeling more intensive emotions than he normally would've while sober.

Seeing his friend have girls all over him should've made him feel jealous that _he_ wasn't having that kind of attention. What scared him was that he was jealous that his friend was letting them be all over him like that. They were touching him, and he was enjoying it.

But again he couldn't help but ask himself the same question.

"_**Why the hell do I even care what he does?"**_

An impulsive streak of emotion pushed into him, and within seconds he was grabbing onto whoever's hips were closest and grinding up against them.

_You care because you're attracted to him._

"_**What? No I'm not!"**_

_Hahaha, yes you are! You fucking are!_

"_**I like girls! And he's my best friend, I'm just jealous that he gets more attention than me."**_

_More like you want __**his**__attention. You hate that those girls are practically whoring themselves out on him right now, and he is probably enjoying every minute of it._

"_**UGGGH just shut up!"**_

_Hahahahaha, don't listen to yourself then. But remember what happened last time._

Yosuke cut off the connection he had ongoing with the deepest part of himself. Gripping onto the stranger's hips, he could feel them grinding back against him. As he tried not to think of the man in the room above, it only made him think of him more.

The man in question was trying to help Kanji, Teddie, and Naoto with helping the girls up so they could be carried back to the monorail to return to the hotel.

"You sure you can handle them?"

"Yeah we'll be fine! See you back at the room Sensei!" Teddie was smiling widely as he carried a passed out Yukiko in his arms. Kanji and Naoto followed after him as they each carried Rise and Chie respectively.

Yu shifted his persona glasses back on his nose a bit before deciding it was probably better that he took them off. He slid them down into his jacket pocket before heading back into the pulsating club.

The look that he had gotten from his friend made him feel almost on edge. The incessant need to know just what had been causing him to act so differently lately was clearly coupled up with that look he had received. He had to get answers and soon.

Moving back into the club, it was already severely crowded. Pushing through people, it took a good five minutes just to reach the other side of the dance floor to which he found the one whom he was in search of.

The sight was one he never imagined seeing. Yosuke was practically dry humping with some random girl who was dressed in a manner that could only be labeled as 'slutty'. His hands were trailing at her belt loops as she looked like she was thoroughly enjoying how he was handling her.

The Junes' prince had never given off the vibe to be so sensual, but it seemed as if Yu was mistaken. Sure there was a bit of alcohol involved, but that still didn't wear off the shock any quicker. He always imagined Yosuke to be rather respectable in terms of women.

Of course, he had no idea what had been going on with the man in question lately so he could've been completely off base with his assumptions.

Yu reacted without even realizing how his body was moving. His arm reached out, grabbing onto Yosuke's to gain his attention just before he pulled him away from the girl that he had been pushing himself again.

"Yu-what the hell?"

"Having fun?"

"I fucking was until you-wait aren't you supposed to be upstairs?"

"Upstairs?"

"You had all the girls to yourself."

"Yes well all the girls passed out. Kanji and the others have taken them back to the hotel."

Yosuke said nothing as he stared at the man standing in front of him. Even with the club lights flashing, there was still enough light being emitted from the DJ's booth to see those grey-eyes obviously remaining unmoving from brown ones.

"Are you ever going to tell me what is going on with you?"

The question caught him off-guard. Yosuke turned his head away, not really sure what to say with how he was being cornered into answering something that was suddenly so private to him.

"Something is wrong. The way you looked at me earlier confirmed it."

"How did I look at you?"

"Like you were hurt."

With a subtle '_tch_' sound, Yosuke brushed past his friend and began to weave through the crowd. Suddenly, he just wanted to get away from the chaotic noise. His emotions were already giving him enough confusion, and it was only increasing as he was being questioned by the one person he didn't want to be questioned by.

The back door of the club screeched open as the night air greeted them with a coolness that was needed after exiting the heat-induced atmosphere.

"Yosuke. Tell me what is going on."

Yu stood behind his friend as the door slammed shut. Only the two of them stood in the back alleyway that led from the exit of the club.

"I don't have to tell you anything."

His back remained turned to the taller man as he contemplated just walking off then and there.

"Perhaps not. I've already figured out a few things on my own."

"Oh? Like what?"

No words were said as Yu took a few steps forward, letting his hand move to grab at the lower arm of the man in front of him. The subtle inhale that he heard at the contact only heightened his suspicions. Slowly he let his head tilt down so that he was able to whisper right near orange locks of hair.

"You tense up when I touch you-Even if it's by accident."

"Yeah well, it just catches me by surprise is all."

Yu wasn't convinced. He remained straight-faced as he let his other hand move to grab at the man's hip. That hand then gripped at his hip to pull his smaller frame back against himself.

"You also didn't like what transpired upstairs."

The slight gasp and second inhale made grey-eyes brim with a dark curiosity.

"Tell me what is going on."

Yosuke felt like putty in that instance. He wasn't sure what to do or say. But as he was being held so firmly against the body that he could feel was well-toned again, he slowly found his pride crumbling as he replied.

"It's _you_."

"_**Me**_?"

"Yes."

"What about me?"

The uncertainty of what he was saying made him feel so vulnerable in that moment. Yosuke pulled away from the man's grasp turning to face him as he was practically yelling now.

"I don't know what it is. It's just ever since we came back from rescuing Kanji, I've been having all these thoughts about you. I don't know where they came from, and I don't understand why I feel so nervous around you now or why I got so…"

He stopped in mid-sentence, realizing just how much he had already revealed. Feeling like he couldn't even continue to finish his train of thought, he just looked down at the ground instead.

Yu was certainly surprised. He hadn't expected for his friend to be struggling with those kinds of thoughts. That wasn't to say that he wasn't intrigued at the same time.

There had always been the rare few instances where they would end up falling on one another or where they ended up brushing hands. Their gazes had lingered too long sometimes. And that compelling feeling of just being able to completely trust him always made those instances seem like anything but weird.

He was fighting with the thoughts and what they meant. That wasn't to say that Yu hadn't had his own creeping thoughts as well. That dungeon had affected him a bit too, but he was better at distracting himself than the other man.

Grey-eyes stayed focused on the one whose gaze was still stuck on the ground. Inwardly he was contemplating how to approach the next part of the conversation.

But given the amount of courage he had mustered lately, he decided to cut the conversation short and head down a different route.

Yu slowly began to walk forward. The footsteps gained the attention of the other person in the area, and brown eyes looked up to see the man approaching him. Yosuke opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off as a hand had slid under his chin, and then lips moved down to shut him up entirely.

The taller man let his hand grasp onto the fair-skinned chin, holding it firmly as his lips pressed onto those soft pink lips before beginning to move against them slowly. He could sense how Yosuke's body had tensed up as it had the past few times they made contact. But within seconds he could feel those pink lips moving to connect into a full, fluid kiss.

It was a new territory for both of them, but being as eager and adventurous as they were they both silently decided to continue in that exploration. Enough trust had been placed between them, and so as Yu had begun to let his free hand move down to grab onto the other's hip he could already feel how their bodies were being pulled together by an invisible force.

Yosuke felt the man's body tower onto him and he strangely didn't mind it. It was already unreal how he was feeling so enraptured by a mere kiss, not to mention with a man and an even crazier concept that it was his best friend.

Their feet began to shuffle as they needed to find some sort of solid ground to keep their balance. Yu kept his firm grip on that hip as he managed to back them up into the alleyway wall without too much tripping from Yosuke.

Their bodies were flush against one another now as the connection of their lips was steadily becoming more intimate and their reactions were become far from an innocent curiosity.

Yosuke's knee had gotten caught between another pair of legs, and though it had been done unconsciously, his knee shifted to rub against the central part of the other man's legs. A subtle grunt from Yu signaled that something had been touched that normally wouldn't have been.

The taller man shifted so that their hips were pressed against one another, his fingertips digging past the fabric of the shirt that clung against Yosuke's chest. Their tongues began to run over one another, every lick starting to brim a fire that was going to be difficult to quench any time soon.

A sound of chatter from the other side of the building was heard and both young men instantly pulled away from one another. It had been like a slap back to reality, and even though they were staring at one another with somewhat shocked gazes, neither made a single move to leave from that position.

"W-We should head back to the hotel soon."

"I agree."

* * *

The journey back to the hotel room via the monorail had been a silent one.

Neither of the high schoolers had made any approach to strike up a conversation to fill the awkward silence. The happenings had clearly had an underlying impact on both of them.

For Yu, he was more surprised with himself for his reaction to all of it. He never imagined that he would be attracted to anything but a female. That wasn't to say he found anything wrong with feeling something for a guy, he just never categorized himself as falling into it.

But having initiated something as simple as a kiss with the other man, it had caused a large series of doubts to suddenly fill his mind. Those doubts only intensified with how they seemingly couldn't pull away from one another as soon as they had tasted one another.

Running a hand over his forehead, he tried to find a steady grasp on reality.

Yosuke was sitting on the opposite side of the car. For the past 2 weeks his thoughts had been the most annoying thing ever. And now, they were only becoming twice as bad.

Did he really do what he think he did? All of his being had been centered around girls and how much he found them sexy, cute, and sweet. But because of that one night in that dungeon, it was like his preference was being called into question.

And now, he had been dragged into a situation with his best friend of all people. This would probably ruin everything between them. But as he envisioned how that hand had pulled him closer, he could still feel a tingling sensation on his lips from where he had been forcefully caught in a kiss.

Shaking his head, he could feel the monorail slowing. The scenery outside showed they were pulling into the station closest to the hotel. Still in silence, the two young men exited as the doors swooshed open. The night air was still cool, and they were walked a bit faster than usual. It was clear they just wanted to get back to their room so they could retreat to their own thoughts.

Yu could see the back of his friend as he was walking just a few steps ahead of him. The awkwardness wasn't normal for them, and he didn't necessarily like it. As the hotel came into view, they quickly made their way inside while trying to avoid any attention. The last thing they needed was to be reprimanded for how late they had stayed out.

Thankfully there room was located on the second floor so it took almost no time to run up the stairs and reach their destination. But just as they went to open the door, it was locked.

"Do you have your key?" Yu turned and looked at his friend to see him shake his head.

"We only got two keys. I thought you had one."

With a sigh from both of them, they decided to not try and knock on the door. The last thing they wanted to do was make a scene at such a late hour. Heading back downstairs, they approached the front desk.

"Yeah, neither of us have a key to our room. Is there a way to get another?"

"Only two sets of keys are made for each room. We will just have to put you into a separate room for now."

"Oh okay." The worker handed a key for a room on the third floor to Yu before they turned and headed back to the stairs again.

"_**Oh how fitting. The night will only get even more awkward now that we're stuck in a room by ourselves."**_

The alcohol was steadily leaving Yosuke's system now, and he could feel just how awkward things really were. He knew his friend was still sober, so he didn't want to imagine just what was running through his mind.

Upon reaching their new room, they turned the lock and entered a room that was pretty similar to the previous one. The décor was a shade of blue instead of red though.

"We can't just ignore this Yosuke."

Inwardly sighing, the other man was hoping that they were going to drift off that topic entirely. At least for that night anyway. But as he looked to his side, he met the steady gaze of Yu.

"What are we supposed to do then?"

Yu simply said nothing for a few moments as he tried to decide on a suitable course of action. His friend began to slip out of his shoes before throwing his wallet onto the table nearby.

"And why are you bothering with me? I'm sure you have a crush on _at least_ one of the girls. You're always getting attention from all of them."

"I don't."

The answer was blunt and grey irises showed nothing but the truth from what he said.

With a low utterance of '_tch_', Yosuke looked away while not wanting to believe that was true.

"_Don't tell me you've already forgotten how it felt when he kissed you?"_

"_**Don't start again."**_

"_It made you weak at the knees, practically like a girl."_

"_**Shut the hell up!"**_

"_Admit it. You **want** him to kiss you again."_

"_**No. I want you to fuck off and let me think."**_

The sudden feeling of having someone nearby made him snap out of his inner struggle. Yosuke looked up to see his friend standing to the right of him.

"Tell me in detail, what kinds of thoughts have been on your mind lately."


	3. Maybe Yes, Maybe No

**Phased**

_Chapter 3: Maybe Yes, Maybe No_

* * *

If Yosuke had been eating anything, he would've been choking on it in that moment.

He already knew how drastic his thoughts had become. The last thing he ever wanted to do was _verbally _share them with another person. Even more so because that person was the one who had been in the most intimate of settings in the deepest recesses of your mind.

"Erm well..."

"You're just talking to me as a friend right now."

That didn't stop the blush from forming on Yosuke's cheeks as he looked away. Gripping at the hem of his button-up shirt, he tried to figure out how to begin the second-most embarrassing explanation he had to give that night.

"Well, it started out with just seeing you. And then, it started getting _worse_."

"Worse?"

Yosuke swallowed uneasily. This was where it was going to get more uncomfortable.

"You would _do_ things to me…and by things I mean stuff that we'd normally do with _**girls**_."

Yu remained unmoving regardless of how the hints towards intimacy were becoming more apparent.

"I think we should explore this."

"W-What?"

The more tactful of the two was surmising the situation in his mind. It seemed that the visit into Kanji's dungeon had caused them both to have their own hints of curiosity with things on the other side. Thinking back on all the jokes they had made with one another in terms of liking guys, it all seemed so realistic now.

"The only way to make these thoughts stop is to at least give in to a few of them and see if it's something important. It could just be our subconscious telling us we're curious."

"So you think after we do some things that we won't want to do them again?"

"Possibly."

Suddenly feeling like a girl again, Yosuke breathed in and then out slowly. He had to calm himself and focus on just what was going to be happening soon.

"All right. Let's just get this over with."

No time was spared as the grey-eyed man grabbed the smaller man into a slight embrace, letting his lips initiate a kiss similar to the one just an hour beforehand.

Yosuke tensed up again as per usual, but he snapped out of it quicker than the first time. The feeling of those lips on his own again made him kiss back, and in mere seconds it was already intensifying into a heated kiss.

The two had stumbled back into the wall again. Yu placed a free hand onto the wall to help him keep support of his body as he let his tongue delve back past those pink lips. They were reaching the point where they had stopped the first time, but with how they were both responding-it didn't seem as if they were going to stop this go around.

Their hips were finding their way against one another again. Yosuke felt the other pull away, probably for the need to breathe. But as the man shifted slightly, he instantly blushed and realized what had happened.

_Yosuke had moaned._

That smirk began playing on Yu's lips again which made brown eyes widen slightly. A hand slipped from a hip and began running underneath the button-up shirt that was covering Yosuke's chest.

"Y-Yu…"

Fingertips traced up the defined muscles on fair-skin just before brushing over the top of a nipple. The contact was foreign yet somehow it made Yosuke breathe out slowly. A more forceful brush and then squeeze made him breathe out a moan.

The way that moan had been breathed out sent shivers throughout his body. He had only fondled a few girls before and that approach always seemed to have a pretty good effect. Seeing that it was also working on the man in his arms was a little surprising. And it was definitely different.

Yu moved his hand from the wall, withdrawing his hand from underneath the shirt as well. Brown eyes looked confused and just as a hand reached out; Yosuke was being dragged away from the wall and across the room. With a strength that only the leader of their group could muster, he was then pushed back onto the bed.

The taller man then moved onto the bed, resting on his knees as he was towering over the man who was already on the bed. Yosuke was still sitting up slightly, but just as he felt that weight moving onto his body more, he didn't have a choice but to fall back onto the bed completely.

The sudden weight on him made him feel a little uneasy at first, but inwardly he felt it was okay since it was his best friend. It made him shift slightly though to try and find a comfortable position, but as he did that he had accidentally let his hips push upward against another pair of hips.

Yu emitted a low growl at the sudden friction. It had been unexpected. But he couldn't deny how good it had felt. And so, he moved his hands down to practically rip off the shirt that rested on Yosuke's chest. A slight yelp from him made him smirk again just as Yu moved his hands onto the revealed patches of skin.

Yosuke had his hands resting on the top of the bed covers. They clutched at the fabric with every touch made on the more intimate parts of his body. The fact that he found himself starting to buck his hips upward again to create more friction didn't help in the moans that he had been trying to restrain.

But it was so difficult to not want to feel more of that pleasure.

"It seems you're a tease Yosuke."

The words had barely registered from the man above, but it was true that he was already being driven quite made just from the way they were grinding against one another.

"I am?"

Yosuke had felt a bit of a power streak as he almost purposefully pushed his hips back up even rougher than he had been doing. The groans that he heard slipping past Yu's lips only made him want to keep up the pace, and it was evident that they were both beginning to have their own problems in the lower half of their bodies.

The insatiable pleasure that was forming just from rubbing onto one another was beginning to make Yu feel like he had to have more. But as he stared down into brown eyes, he suddenly began to have a few doubts.

They had already gone further than just kissing, and it was looking as if they weren't going to stop at this rate. But with something so new, it was hard to decide whether or not it was right for them to keep going forward with it.

"Maybe we should stop soon."

"Y-yeah?"

Yosuke was practically breathless at this point as he settled his body down onto the bed entirely. His chest was rising and falling quickly as he was still flustered from the hot and heavy movements they had undergone.

"I wouldn't want to take this too far unless we were sure."

"Right." For some reason the man lying down had a streak of sadness run through him and he quickly put on a façade to cover it up. If the other man didn't want to continue, he couldn't force him to.

"_**God why do I even care if he doesn't want to?"**_

"_Because you want him to keep going."_

"_**I'm not like that. We just, we're experimenting. It's normal to be curious."**_

"_Yeah, but you were enjoying it too much for it to just be curiosity."_

"…_**."**_

Yosuke couldn't even win a fight with his subconscious. He began to shift from underneath the figure above him, moving so he could lean back against the wall.

"How do you feel about what we just did?"

"I'm all right. Just need to let things settle."

Yu nodded while shifting on the bed so he was sitting on it more comfortably. He ran a hand through his hair was trying to calm himself from how intimate they had gotten in a matter of minutes.

Both were struggling with confusion. They had only been with girls. All they knew was kissing a girl, groping her, and in the rare case for both of them-having sex with a girl.

It was hard to tell if Yu had preferred kissing a girl to himself. Yosuke already had an answer to that same question in terms of himself, but he would never breathe out the answer. He had already known it the second a kiss was forced on his lips in the alleyway of the club.

"We should get some sleep."

No other words were said, just nods and hand motions. They laid in the circular bed, only the blue-tint from the nearby lamp giving any sort of light in the complete darkness. With their backs turned to one another, both men were stuck in deep thoughts that hardly allowed them any chance of sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning, the group was already loaded onto the train and headed back to Inaba.

Students were whirling about their personal activities from the night beforehand. The small group that had ended up in Escapade was compromised of people recovering or unsure of what to even say.

Yukiko and Rise were laid next to one another, taking solace in each other's condition of being hungover. Chie was hovering near Yosuke, bugging him about getting a discount on a new iPod since hers had recently broke. Kanji was secretly knitting in the corner of the train.

That left Yu sitting alone as his seat-mate was currently sitting with Chie.

"Come on Yosuke. Just one little discount won't hurt, right?"

"Chie, you're going to have to convince me more than that."

"If you're trying to get perverted with me again then you can forget it."

"What? I don't know what you mean."

"You're always calling me at night telling me all these things about sex and-"

Yosuke quickly slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Ehehehehe…anyways."

"Look, I'll just text you about it later." Chie rolled her eyes while trying to think of a suitable way to convince him.

With a sigh, Yosuke began his walk back to the seat with the last person he wanted to be next to.

They already had to lay in bed with one another for the entire night in the most awkward silence.

On top of that, his thoughts had been making the worst assumptions on everything that had happened. They had agreed to explore on the odd thoughts that they both had been having for a few weeks since the incident. But it was almost like his friend had been completely turned off from what had happened between them last night.

The feeling of not knowing the truth was the worst thing. Feeling like he was second rate compared to a girl was another stab to his chest. Sure he knew he could never compete with the qualities of a woman, but he just thought that something had been there just from how they had been so enraptured in each other.

It had been so short, but it had been enough to make his heart beat faster than ever before. And it had been enough to get his hopes up. Every moment that they didn't say a word to one another made those hopes stagger.

And as he saw Rise get up to sit in that spot next to Yu, his hopes had been dashed entirely.

"Narukami-kun, why are you by yourself?"

"Chie was talking to Yosuke about something."

The young woman nodded and smiled as she let her charms kick up despite feeling a bit under the weather.

"I wanted to ask if you would like to go shopping with me tomorrow after school."

Yosuke's hand gripped onto the top of the seat that he had been holding onto. After school, he would usually spend time with Yu assuming they had no club activities to attend. Very rarely did they ever make exceptions to that rule.

"Sure."

"Great! I'll meet you at the school entrance after classes end."

With another smile she let her hand touch the top of his leg before she hurried back to sit next to Yukiko.

When the coast was clear, Yosuke was debating on chancing sitting next to the other man. He was worried that he would end up causing a scene if his sudden anger got the best of him.

"_**Fuck it."**_

Those hands helped to guide him along the moving train until he reached the seat where the grey-haired man sat. Those matching eyes looked up to see him approach and then to take a seat to the left of him.

"I was starting to think Chie kidnapped you."

Nothing was said in response.

Yu could already sense a tension between them. And without the usual quirky response from his friend, he knew something more was wrong than what had happened last night.

"Are you okay? Not feeling well?"

"I'm fine."

The response was quick, almost cutting off the question he had received. The words were practically spat out as he stared at the seat in front of him. He could feel those grey-eyes glued onto him.

"I don't believe you."

"Well I can't believe _you_."

"What?"

"You're going out with Rise now?"

Yu sat completely still, finally receiving a returned gaze from the other man. Brown eyes were casting a look of anger mixed with uncertainty.

"You overheard? We're only going shopping."

"We usually hang out after school."

"It's just one day."

Yosuke tore his gaze away back to the seat. Any other day, he wouldn't have cared what his friend had decided to get up to. But today was different. If anything, it felt like he was avoiding him now. And ditching him to go out with a _girl_ was only making that feeling steadily grow to a dangerous level.

"Have a great time."

The headphones that had been set on his shoulders were then lifted up to cover his ears. Music blared to cover up any noise that the environment around him had produced. He couldn't believe that everything had gone to complete shit just because they had fooled around and hardly even gotten anywhere with it.

And in that moment, Yosuke felt like he had entered the dramatic life of a teenage girl.


	4. Confrontation Within Yourself

**Phased**

_Chapter 4: Confrontation Within Yourself._

* * *

The next day at school, the every hour had been filled with a huge tension that was slowly growing.

Normally sitting near one another in class, Yosuke found it difficult to even concentrate on not concentrating during class. Most of his class time would have been spent doodling or staring out the window, but today he was stuck staring at his notebook with a blank stare.

All of the previous night, thoughts ranging from what had occurred during the school trip to what could possible happen today had been running rampant through his mind. They were never ceasing, and only continued to grow and multiply into even darker, more serious things.

It was almost becoming difficult to suppress them.

The final bell rang and students began clamoring out of the classroom. Yosuke quickly grabbed his school bag before slipping on his headphones. The last thing he wanted to do was to watch the one whom he had been avoiding all day meeting up with the girl he had been ditched for.

Yu had been stuck staring at the back of his friend's head all afternoon. It was strange, but today he almost felt like a stranger to him. The talk on the bus, the events from a few nights ago, it must have created something awkward. But with the way he almost seemed _angry_ at him meeting up with Rise that was starting to bother him.

Feeling like he should at least try to clear the tension between them, he went to reach his hand out to touch his shoulder seconds after the final bell rang. Seeing the figure stand up and leave without a word tore that prospect away from him.

There was clearly no way for him to investigate further into the matter any time soon. He could only hope that with a few days' time, they would both have moved on from what happened.

"Narukami-kun! Just in time!"

Rise waved over at him with a huge smile on her face. As they began to head into the shopping district, the same subject kept nagging at him.

He couldn't just write this off. It wasn't a matter of just moving on from it. But it really just seemed like they needed to at least talk more about it. They had talked about it though, and Yosuke had given off the impression that he was all right.

Of course, he should've known better.

They were best friends. They're supposed to be able to tell when one of them is putting on a front. Even though the borderline-homosexual thoughts had been plaguing his own mind, he knew that it had to of been even worse for Yosuke. He had always had that prominence of overthinking things, over-exaggerating them as well.

"Do you like this one?" A dress was being waved in his face as Rise was looking at him questioningly.

"Hm? I think it would look nice on you."

With a giggle, she quickly went to try it on the dressing room.

He followed after her, leaning back against the wall nearby as he waited for her to finish trying on the dress.

His thoughts continued onward. Remembering how he had daringly begun a moment of intimacy with the other man, it had been something he _never_ imagined doing. But for some reason, he actually hadn't minded kissing him. Those pink lips had looked so tempting; it had made him want to do it again.

And they did. In the hotel room, they went for round two and ended up in the bed. Grinding onto one another, they probably would've ended up going so much further if he hadn't stopped it.

But further to _where_? Sure he had a good idea of just what happened between men in the bedroom, Kanji had, of course, researched it and spoken to him about it in secret shortly after the dungeon incident.

How was it that his best friend was the one who made him feel something so much more than he had ever felt for a girl? Were they on another level of understanding that was far different than anything else? Just mere glances told each other how the other was feeling.

"Can you help me with this?"

Rise appeared in the doorway of her dressing room, holding open the door with the heel of her foot.

"What is it?"

He walked over to her, moving into the doorway just as she turned around so her back was to him.

"Just the tie."

"The tie..?"

Was he going blind? His eyes stared down at the back of her dress to see no strings at all.

"Yes the tie."

With quick movements, the young woman turned around and grabbed onto the front side of his jacket. Pulling him into the dressing room, the door slid close just as she backed him up into the wall.

"Narukami-kun…do you think this dress would look better on the floor?"

It clicked in his mind where this was going.

She began running her hands up his chest, her body leaning into his own as she let her knee move up between his legs.

And in that moment he had flashed back to how someone else's knee had moved up between his legs. Their mouths intertwined with one another that night as their bodies were fully pressed against one another. The brushing at the front-side of his pants had actually started triggering something that he never thought would've happened from just mere kisses.

**Yosuke.**

The face shot through his mind. Looking down, he didn't see the shade of brown in those eyes that were staring up at him. Rise looked confused as she could sense how the man in front of her wasn't fully _there_.

"Hey are you-"

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

"But, wait Narukami-kun!"

Yu withdrew from the girl's grasp and hastily opened the dressing room door before heading out of the shop.

Knowing what he knew now, it couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**. . .**

Yosuke slowly opened his eyes.

It was cold. Something hard was underneath of him. Letting his hands push him up, he figured out that it was the ground.

Slowly sitting up, he let his eyes focus enough to try and see some sort of landmark. It had been so foggy though. Instinctively, he pulled out his glasses and slid them on. Perfect vision.

Suddenly feeling very confused, he stood up while trying to remember just where he had last been. He remember being in Junes, working the evening shift. But how the hell had he ended up in the TV world?

Did he get thrown in? Was he the next target?

"_**Ahahaha, so you're finally awake?"**_

Feeling a cold and familiar shiver run up his spine, he turned to see a shade of yellow staring over at him.

"What the hell? What are you doing here again?"

"_**It seems you haven't learned everything about yourself yet."**_

"What? I already went through this once. What the hell else is there that I have to know?"

"_**You already know. You're just too much of a pussy to admit it."**_

Clenching his teeth together, the figure of his shadow-self began to approach him more closely.

"There's nothing to admit."

"_**There you go again. If you stopped wasting time agonizing over that guy then you could probably find someone suitable enough to fuck you."**_

Yosuke's hands gripped into fists as those words being thrown at him were spoken with nothing but pure malice.

"_**But of course, you don't want to admit that you've been having these feelings lately. Poor little Yosuke, having been affected by the **scary** dungeon. **Oh no,** it looks like it might've made him like ****guys****."**_

"Shut up."

"_**You know, I can see everything that you think about-because I'm a **part** of you. Honestly, I can see why you're suddenly so infatuated with your best friend. When he kissed you, you practically swooned, and you started kissing him back like you were a horny teenager."**_

Yosuke glared at the figure as it began to come into the light completely.

"_**And then you got all sad because he rejected you. Boo-fucking-hoo. That didn't stop you from imagining just what it felt like to have his dick inside of you."**_

"Shut…up."

"_**Bending you over, fucking you over and over again. Letting all of his cum drip out of you. Hell, you'd probably feel more than you ever did with some fucking whore. Admit it; Saki was nothing more than a pretty face that would spread her legs for anyone."**_

"Shut the hell up!"

The shadow leered in closer, letting his face stop just mere inches from the other side of himself.

"_**You want Yu to claim you. Now that you've had a taste, you're getting all possessive like some girl with a school crush. You don't want anyone else to have his dick but you."**_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Yosuke screamed, his body shifting back as he jumped, his hand hitting the card that held his persona. Breathing roughly, he stood still as Jiraiya floated nearby him.

"I have been having thoughts lately. But it's **not** been like that!"

"_**AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

The shadow-self began to feel a surge of power, increasing in size gradually. The lie in itself was enough to make him take form, and as he took the same form as the first time they had battled, his strength was much more intimidating this time.

"_**You really are pathetic. You're hiding the truth for appearance sake. All that precious masculinity will be tainted if you're seen with another man."**_

"JIRAIYA!" Yosuke had rage flowing in his veins as he ordered his persona to take flight, moving to swiftly land a few hits on the enemy in front of them.

"_**Your anger would be better taken out during rough sex with the guy you've been touching yourself over."**_

The shadow hurled an arm at the persona before using an attack right afterward. Jiraya was caught off-guard and hit the spell causing Yosuke to fall back onto the ground in turn.

"_**Every night, you've been trying to fight out the thoughts of another guy, but in the end you always end up with cum all over your hands because of it!"**_

Yosuke struggled to get up and with what strength he could muster, he began to hastily force his persona to execute one attack after another. But with unfailing ease, the shadow was dodging or hardly even taking damage from the blows.

When the shadow saw an opening, he charged up and hit the persona with an even more powerful spell than the first.

The persona-user was left defenseless and weakened as he tumbled backward along the ground. His body lay limp as he tried to move even just his fingertips but found it difficult to do.

Hearing the guttural laugh from the other side of himself, he was starting to feel just as he had been described in the beginning. _Pathetic._

Deep down, he knew that every word his shadow self was saying was true. Every word had been either thought out or enacted, but he was too scared to admit to it because he knew that his best friend would never understand would never feel that way towards him too.

So he could only suppress all these new emotions and desires. It had been so hard, trying to sort through the confusion, only to find the answer that was the one thing you could never overcome.

Not alone at least.

"_**Look at you, laying there on the ground. Are you going to start taking it like a whore?"**_

Another sound of laughter filled the air as the shadow began to delve further into its sadistic ways. Moving his arm up, he began to ready for another attack. It would probably be the final blow from how the figure was still unmoving on the ground.

"_**Don't worry Yosuke. I'll be sure to help you fill that desire after I'm through beating the hell out of you."**_

The shadow smirked, pushing his arm down, casting a shadow over the area where Yosuke lay.

_It was fun._

_All the times we hung out. With everyone, but more so with **you.** The thoughts were confusing, but at least being able to kiss you made it all worth it._

_Yeah, it was worth it._

Yosuke closed his eyes, awaiting the significant blow that would surely kill what humanity he had left in him.

"**Yosuke**!"

Brown eyes shot open at the sound of _that_ voice.

Quickly raising his gaze, he saw the very man whom he had just given up on entirely. Yu stood in front of him, holding up a barrier with his persona. In seconds, he had shifted to Izanagi.

"Yu…what are you doing here?"

"_**Oh this is great. Here I was just about to completely destroy him and you have to show up. I might as well fill you in on what's going on then."**_

Yosuke grimaced as he could feel Yu's gaze shifting from himself to the shadow.

"_**To put it bluntly, as you like it, he wants you to **fuck** him. All those thoughts were nothing but sex. He wants you to fuck him harder than you've ever fucked a girl. He wants you all to himself because he has all these 'feelings' for you."**_

Feeling completely embarrassed and unsure of how to even look at his friend, Yosuke settled with staring down at the ground.

Yu stood there unfazed. After what he had just experienced in his own realization with Rise, he wasn't surprised at all from the words being said to him. Staring at the shadow, he simply ordered his persona to do a full-on attack.

The shadow tried to dodge the attack, but Izanagi was just a millisecond faster. Advancing forward, he dealt three blows before forcing a lightning attack onto the entire figure.

"_**NO! I was going to make him truly pathetic. I was going to fuck him until he admitted to his true feelings!"**_

"Back the _fuck_ off."

Yosuke instantly looked up to the other man. He had been extremely surprised to hear such an obscenity be said by him. The grey-haired man had a serious look on his face as he silently ordered his persona to deal the final blow to the shadow.

"He's _**mine**_."


	5. Mine

**Phased**

_Chapter 5: Mine._

* * *

Had he just heard that _correctly_?

A harsh gust of wind blew past the area where they were as the shadow slowly began to crumble down to take the form of a human being once again.

Yosuke slowly stood up on his feet, finally feeling some strength back in his body again, probably because the other part of him had calmed down.

Moving over to him, nothing but a yellow gaze was given to him. He let his hand move to touch the other's shoulder as he felt complete nervousness from what he was about to say.

"Everything you said was true. I just didn't want to admit it because I had already given up. But now…"

He stopped and turned to look at the very man who had his eyes on him the whole time.

"Now I can admit to it. I've had all these thoughts, and now I have to confront them."

The shadow nodded, finally seeming at peace as he disappeared back into the contours of the other's mind.

Yosuke sighed heavily, letting his hand fall back at his side as he tried to steady himself from everything that had just occurred.

Silently looking on, Yu finally made a move to walk over to his friend.

But Yosuke immediately ran over to him instead, yelling at him in the process.

"You idiot, what the hell were you thinking? You could've been killed; you're such-such an idiot!"

Yosuke's headphones fell off his shoulders from the sudden movements and from the commotion he was making. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes as he stared at the man, trying to appear angered but he was finding it hard to from how he had actually come to find him.

"How did you find me?"

"Teddie called me. He told me that he sensed your presence in here."

"Oh." Yosuke's gaze began to stray away back to the side but it quickly shifted back to grey eyes at the next statement.

"I had already been looking for you long before that though."

"You were?"

"Yeah."

A slight blush tainted Yosuke's cheeks as he tried to think of something appropriate to say. He felt a little stupid for yelling at him now.

"Well you found me."

"That I did."

Yu nodded. He found him, and he could admit that he was more than surprised at what he had stumbled across. Another confrontation with a shadow-self was never an easy experience. The words that the shadow had spoken to him, he could only imagine the words had been much worse earlier on.

"Well…thanks for saving me again."

"Don't thank me. It should be considered a necessity given what is going to happen."

"What is going to happen..?"

A hand moved to grab the fair-skin hand that had been lingering at the other man's side. With a slight tug, Yu had pulled the man over to him. Their bodies ended up flush against one another, and those grey eyes flashed a sense of longing and possession all in the same instance.

"Didn't you hear me earlier? I said you're _**mine**_."

Yosuke blushed ten shades of red. That hand that had been grabbing onto his own moved. Both of the man in black's hands moved up to grasp onto both sides of the face in front of him. Yu's head tilted down to seal that possessive streak that he was already having. Lips parted and brush over one another, a passion was already emanating from the melding of their lips.

Yu began to whisper in between the touching of their lips as he already felt Yosuke's hands gripping onto his jacket for support. "Rise tried to make a move on me earlier today." A slight inhale of breath came from the other man but it was quickly calmed as he continued speaking. "I realized then that I only wanted _you_ touching me."

Brown eyes stared up into grey for a second acknowledge the importance of those words. It was after that moment that everything shifted into another feeling entirely.

"I only want you touching me too." Yosuke couldn't believe he was actually saying those words. But the smirk he received from his friend made him feel tingles from head to toe.

"Care to explain how much and where?"

Yu let his hands begin to trail down from the smaller man's chest, then to his hips, and slowly crept onto his backside. Groping onto it, he felt the intake of breath pass over the front of his lips. Using his backside as leverage, Yu then forced their hips to press into one another.

Yosuke was already growing hard just from how he was being touched in places he had never been touched before. And as he felt one hand leave from his ass, he already assumed that he was going to be feeling a lot of new things that day.

Grey eyes were being overtaken with a lustful gaze. The taller man leaned in, letting his voice lower to that of a husky tone. "Tell me where…"

"Oh uh-down _there_." The voice in his ear had become so low and alluring; he could feel himself becoming more turned on just from hearing it.

Yu pushed his hips to begin a friction.

"Y-yes." Yosuke had moaned out without realizing it, and his hips began to push back to create more of that delicious feeling.

The need for some sort of support was starting to become a necessity. The way they were grinding into one another and having such a heated conversation, it was going to have to become more intimate soon.

"I've touched myself so many times over you lately…and there's always so much cum…"

And that sent Yu over the edge.

The taller man practically tackled the other man, pushing him down onto the ground as he pushed their hips down against one another almost frantically. Yosuke was moaning more uneasily now, and he could already feel his pants being undone.

Not even a minute passed before Yu had tugged those pants off to reveal the fair-skinned legs underneath of him. His fingers began trailing at the hem of the boxers that were clinging to those hips. Slowly tugging them off as well, he had a bottomless Yosuke lying underneath of him a few seconds later.

Feeling a bit cold, it quickly passed as the warm body above him began to shift as he was unbuttoning his own pants. Swallowing uneasily, Yosuke couldn't stop staring as the man unzipped his pants, pushing down his own boxers enough to reveal his own dick. The tip was already clearly dripping with pre-cum.

Blushing for a third time that day, Yosuke felt fingers traced over his lips, moving into his mouth and forcing him to suck over every digit. After they withdrew, saliva was coating them entirely. He could then feel fingers moving down in between his legs, heading south and then gently probing at an area that he never thought he would have someone else touch.

The first finger slipped in very slowly. It was definitely an odd feeling. Having it move around a bit, he tried to keep a straight face. The second finger being added in made it even more difficult to remain still, especially whenever it was making a scissoring motion and moving deeper inside. When the third finger slid inside, he could feel how a rhythm was steadily starting to form.

Unknowingly, his hips were already starting to move into time with the motion of the fingers inside of him. It had felt foreign at first, but once the tips of those fingers had pushed against something that made him feel nothing short of amazing, he couldn't stop moving his body.

His dick dribbled with his own pre-cum now as he looked up to see the other man staring down at him with the most lustful of gazes. His face was already red from all the movement, but he was certainly blushing even more after that.

Yu suddenly began to feel that uncontrollable urge to ravish the man under him. Withdrawing his fingers, he could feel the body he had been holding onto slowly lower back onto the ground.

Although he had been informed that lotion was a definite plus for this sort of intercourse, he saw no choice but to deal without it in that instance.

Grabbing onto fair-skinned legs, he tugged those hips closer to him so he was able to align his dick with the hot entrance that had just been encased around his fingers. Slowly, he began to push himself inside. Yosuke cringed at first, every inch of the man that moved inside of him made him feel a slight pain.

It took a few minutes for Yu to finish inserting his entire dick into that tightness. They sat there for a minute or so until Yosuke had just barely breathed out a command.

"J-just..move please."

With a slight nod, Yu began to pull out and then push back in. The pace was slow at first; careful to not cause too much pain to the man he was thrusting into. It was within one movement that the tip of his dick pushed back over that spot that made Yosuke instantly moan out loudly.

Smirking, the man shifted his hips closer, letting himself push back in a bit more roughly while being sure to hit that same spot again. Hearing the moans were compelling him forward, making him fuck the man under him even harder.

"Ah-Yu!"

All of his thoughts were becoming a reality. Yosuke was practically writhing on the floor as he could feel his friend turned lover thrusting harder, causing more pleasure to be felt between the two of them. His brown eyes stared up as his lips were parted with incessant moaning being heard from him. Grey eyes were still staring down at him, low groans being heard from the man towering above him.

"Even now you're a tease." Yu had found it difficult to hold back when he first began to push his dick inside of the man. Seeing how he was practically losing himself in the moment, those brown eyes still screaming for more, those pink lips parted in a seductive-manner, and that hardened dick dripping with pre-cum it was running onto his stomach-Yosuke was the ultimate _tease_ to him.

Yosuke would've looked confused, but he was far too caught up in what was happening.

The intimacy began to diverge into that of complete ravishing. Yu was letting his carnal instincts take over as he gripped onto the man's legs harder so that he was able to thrust as deeply as possible into that warmth. The tightness coupled with how warm it had become around his dick, it was creating a friction that was almost maddening.

They both craved more of each other. Yu was growing close to being unable to hold back his complete claim on the man. As he moved one hand from his left leg that he had been holding, he grasped onto the dick that was coated with pre-cum.

In time with his thrusts, Yosuke watched as a hand moved up and down over his dick. Feeling that he was about to lose control, his hands began to claw the ground beneath of him.

"Yu-I…"

Already knowing what he meant, Yu breathed out a low whisper.

"Let me see you cum Yosuke."

The command was subtle yet it made him feel compelled to do so. Yosuke wanted him to see that it was those grey eyes, that gentle yet rough touch, and that insane connection that made him do what he was about to do.

His head tilted back, and as his hips arched up, he felt his body completely being taken over by the man currently inside of him. With a moan forming into a scream, Yosuke said the man's name and it echoed throughout the area.

Yu could feel how the dick that he had been holding was now releasing spurts of cum onto his hand. The warmth around his dick made it almost unbearably tight and he almost lost it then and there. Seeing how he had made the other man cum, it had made him feel far too compelled to ravish him all over again.

With a few more thrusts, Yu pushed every inch of himself back into that heat. Groaning loudly, his dick began to pulsate, releasing every bit of his cum into Yosuke.

With that, he had finally made his complete claim of his best friend.

"Yosuke…" Staying still and not withdrawing just yet, Yu leaned his head down.

A passionate kiss started up again as they both felt the high from the intimacy that they had just undergone with one another. Yu leaned back, letting his eyes stare down at the man underneath him.

"_**You're mine**_."

Blushing yet again, Yosuke tried to regain his breath but still almost spoke his reply rather breathlessly.

"I-I'm not some girl you know."

"If I make you dress up in that outfit from the pageant again, then you will be."

And the yells of protest from Yosuke could only be cut off by kisses for the remainder of that night.

_~ fin._


End file.
